


Tangled Up The Wire

by Estirose



Category: Zero: Shisei no Koe | Fatal Frame III: The Tormented
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei has a lot of grieving to get through. Miku is there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up The Wire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harukami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/gifts).



> I was hoping this would be a bit more Rei/Miku than it turned out to be. Also, while Yuu's voice isn't very deep in the English-language version, the Japanese VA for him has a very deep voice, so I gave Yuu his Japanese voice.

"Rei? Do you want some tea?" Miku asked. Rei blinked, realizing that her assistant had probably been asking the same thing for several minutes. She took a deep breath, wanting to tell Miku that no, she didn't need tea. Which would have been a lie; she very much drank tea and Miku just as much knew it.

What Rei wanted was Yuu, but she couldn't have him, could she? Not when she was to blame for his death. She supposed the reason she was still functioning was because Miku pushed food on her until she ate and reminded her to go to bed and do things. She really didn't want to function, but that wasn't Miku's fault. She and Yuu had given Miku a home, and Miku had certainly expressed her gratitude. She remembered how Miku had nightmares every night for months, and how Yuu had gone and talked to her, made things better. But then again, Yuu was always good at that sort of thing. She'd just kind of been there, and even though Miku was pleasant enough, she hadn't gotten to know the girl.

"Yes, thank you Miku." She attempted a smile. Her housemate smiled and served the tea in a mug, and Rei took a sip. It was bitter, just the way she felt, perfect for the moment.

Miku sat down beside her on the sofa as she savoured the tea. "How are you feeling, Rei?" Miku asked, making Rei pause. She put the tea down on the table.

"I don't know." But she did know. It was just that she couldn't talk to Miku, not really. "Yuu...."

"He had a deep voice," Miku said. "I remember being kind of scared of him at first when I heard him on the phone, but he was very kind."

Rei nodded. How could she have done this to Yuu? How could she have been so careless?

"I didn't want to come here," Miku said. "But he talked me into it."

That was so much Yuu that Rei wanted to laugh, and did. It was a fragile laugh, but she felt a tiny amount better for it. 

"Sorry," she said, knowing how out of place her laugh was. She picked up her mug and took another sip. Miku's arms crept around her, and she found herself enveloped in a hug. 

"It's okay, Rei," Miku told her. It was hard to see Miku's expression, since Miku was hugging her at an odd angle.

"It's... that sounds so much like Yuu. He didn't easily take 'no' for an answer." His family was well-off, but for all that, Yuu was not pretentious. His wealth seemed to have made him kinder for all that he had reason not to be. Not that they'd argued much, or at least not more than any other couple. And she had not even dreamed of saying 'no' when he'd asked her to marry him.

She was lucky, and now she had squandered that luck. Not that she could tell Miku. Miku would probably tell her to stop feeling guilty or something like that.

"Stubborn guys." Was that a sniffle she heard in Miku's voice? But fondness too, for Yuu and whoever else Miku was thinking of. It wasn't Rei's place to ask, even if she wanted to.

"Yeah," Rei responded. There wasn't much that Rei could say. She wasn't really ready to talk about Yuu, or anybody in Miku's life. It was enough to live one day at at time, drag herself through the days until things got better like they were supposed to be. She doubted that anything would get better, but with Miku keeping her fed and living, she supposed there was no reason to complain.


End file.
